


Занавес

by Yozhik



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Занавес

Смотреть – скучно. Каждый раз одно и то же, будь то яд, бомба или рухнувший мост.   
Впрочем, сегодня – стрелок на крыше, безмозглый мальчишка, которым так просто было сыграть, и Джим мечется в толпе, изображая панику, жадно ожидая одной конкретной реакции, попутно впитывая такой приятный бессмысленный ужас.  
На расстоянии пары шагов от него – глупый риск, но иначе ничего не чувствуешь – сразу двумя выстрелами сбивает с ног девушку в дурацком цветастом платьишке, она запинается о бордюр и падает на газон, бессмысленно дёргаются руки, пачкаясь землёй и кровью. Джим бросает на неё ещё один взгляд и незаметно отходит к другой кучке людей.  
Он уходит только когда шоу заканчивается, злой и разочарованный – опять всё зря; оборачивается напоследок окинуть взглядом сцену. И сталкивается с девушкой в залитом кровью платье. Чуть ниже ключицы у неё сорван кусок кожи и видна кость, на животе с каждым вдохом всё больше расползается пятно, и Джим не может отвести глаз от тёмных узоров на коже.  
– Ты испортил мне тело, – ласково говорит она. – Придётся возместить ущерб. Мне скучно.  
Её глаза затягивает чёрная тень.  
– Тебе понравится, – шепчет она.


End file.
